Tarja
Tarja Sonne is a character in Lunarosse. Tarja can read people's fortunes by looking at them. Some of them may be foreshadowing later events in the story. She's the partner of the Tierkreis. Physical Appearance Tarja has long blue hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a black shirt covered by a black jacket with gold trimming, brown shorts, and orange slippers. Personality Tarja is a calm and collected woman, yet carries an air of mystery around her. Abilities Tarja possesses the unique ability to read people's fortunes using a horoscope-based system. Each character in the game is presented with the same fortune that could foreshadow events to come. Tarja's Fortunes Listed below are the fortunes Tarja gives to people in the party: *Channing: "You work to be more honest, more straight... This world is distorted and crooked. Trying to force your honesty on this crooked world may break you. Beware of that." *Noel: "I sense deep sadness beneath that mask of yours... In the near future, you, too, shall find your sanctuary of peace..." *Gloria: "The reading says, your wish will come true if you purge of your likes and dislikes..." *Joyce: "Conflict can occur anywhere... The only way to be rid of conflict is to remove its roots. Nothing will be resolved by just glancing the surface." *Carmen: "You shall broaden your horizons in the open world." *Esau: "The reading says: A change in fashion will blossom a new love." *Sonia: "Beware of fat and of over-eating... Well, I guess that goes without saying." *Milo and Elijah: "Seek coexistence with other species." *Apollo: "Take good care of the ones who love you." *Tierkreis: "If I were to equate you to something, you would be the moon. The moon only shines when there is a sun to reflect. The moon does not glow with its own light... But remember this! The moon's light is a guidepost to those that search in the darkness of the night. A time will come when you will carry out such a role... Sometime in the near future." *Isabelle: "I'm sorry, but I can not read your fortune..." *Sylvia: "You will soon find your missing counterpart..." *Bruce: "Do not linger on your mistakes in the past. Humans must always look to the future..." *Sophia: "You shall once again open your wings in the free world, says the fortune." *Oracle: "Whether your birth was by God's hands or random chance is unknowable... In either case, treasure your life." *Icas: "Hmph, it's useless for a star gazer to have their fortune read." *Ouri: "When you can resolve your inner struggle... A new hope will be born." *Nerida: "It's very rare to see a demi-human like you living such a cheerful life. Keep on living as cheerfully as you are now, and fortune will follow." *Abel: "Take away the mirror of falsity and reflect your image on the mirror of truth. You will then regain your true self." *Nalhir: "When your long journey reaches its end... the heavy burden that rests upon your shoulders will be lifted at last." *Erika: "There's no need to worry... Your love at heart can be hindered by no one." *Himiko: "Deep devotion often makes the impossible possible. I suggest that you keep holding on to your purity." *Marina: "It says, you will not find a boyfriend for a long time. Fortunetelling is such a merciless thing..." *Garrett: "You shall always be under the watchful eye of your former master..." *???: "You have a most peculiar fortune indeed. I'm sensing something about a 'sequel' wherever you came from. Huh?" Trivia *Tarja was a character in the scrapped Tierkreis project. She was to play the part of the Tierkreis' mentor, teaching him how to use his powers properly. This was to be reflected in Lunarosse, but Gemini didn't want to give away his identity right away. *Gemini compares Tarja to Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach, at least during the first story arc where she served as Ichigo Kurosaki's teacher. *Tarja's name was influenced by former lead singer of the band Nightwish, Tarja Turunen. In the Tierkreis project, she was suppose to be a popular singer. *Tarja's facial portrait is of Maria Traydor from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Support Characters Category:NPC Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction